What-Tube!
by LaurenJr
Summary: Okay so what happens when you get a bored author, How to Train your Dragon characters, Rise of the Guardian characters and Youtube? You guessed it! They're watching videos of youtube! What trouble will arise? Embarrassment WILL ensure and laughter will occur. T because I can paranoid when it comes to it...
1. Who are you!

**Hey guys! I decided to give this a shot because the Watching the Sequel will take a while to write and this is an idea I just can't seem to get out of my mind! So it takes place right after Alvin and the Outcasts and a week after the battle with Pitch.**

THIS HOLDS NO CONNECTION TO EITHER OF MY WATCHING THE MOVIE STORIES!

I do not own any of the videos used.  
I do not own Rise of the Guardians  
I do not own How to Train your Dragon.

Hope you guys like it! I take video suggestions!

Read ya later,  
LaurenJr

* * *

With the outcasts gone in the early hours of the morning the villagers of Berk could now relax, although for how long was always the question with the Teens in their midst. A voice rang through the whole village, interrupting their peace.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

The villagers winced, the recognised that voice anywhere. It was the village teen warrior- Astrid Hofferson. The girl with the not-so-secret crush on Hiccup, the chiefs son and village hero, Dragon Trainer extrodinaire. Nobody wanted to be in Hiccup's shoes...well shoe right now. Nobody had missed the story of the outcasts even if the tale had happened a mere couple of hours ago. Meanwhile in the hall...

The parents, Gobber and the Teens had all sat down for breakfast when Hiccup arrived with Toothless, grinning ear to ear. Upon spotting his father, Gobber and a fuming Astrid he attempted to make a hasty escape. Now the thrill was over Hiccup was in trouble. Astrid was the first to speak.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

Oh man she used his full name, not good, not good...

"WHAT IN THORS NAME WERE YOU DOING!?"

"Aw come on Astrid it wasn't that bad-" But his pleas went unheard by Astrid as she continued.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SELF PRESERVATION-NO!"

Hiccup sent a pleading look to the rest, who only sniggered in an 'you deserve it' kind of way. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid." Ruffnut put a calming hand on Astrid shoulder as Astrid took a deep breath and made her way over to Hiccup.

"Ah man look Astrid I mean- OW!" Hiccup cut himself off, rubbing his now sore arm where Astrid had punched him. The teens laughed at his expense as Hiccup glowered at them all.

"THAT was for being a idiot and that-" Astrid kissed Hiccup briefly on the lips before pulling away, Hiccup shot her a slightly dazed, amused expression. "Is for besting Alvin." She blushes as she sits back down with the Teens and Hiccup joins her. They all engage in conversation before every adult, but Stoick and Gobber, stand and leave claiming they have jobs to be getting on with. The Teens, Stoick and Gobber were the sole occupants of the hall.

"Hiccup we WILL be having words later- understood?"

Hiccup sighed. "Perfectly."

Suddenly they all vanished on the spot with a POP!

* * *

It had been a week since the battle with Pitch, North sighed, rubbing his temples. The destruction Pitch had caused had taken them all week to clean up and now they could all finally rest in the comfort of Santoff Clausen. Usually they never see one another for years but now they had Jack and it was as though they had come to a silent agreement to stay closer and meet more often.

Jack and North had spent their time assisting Tooth and Bunny in tidying up the mess Pitch had causes, Sandy popping up when he had the time. North grabbed a cookie from a plate (he had not noticed Jingle licking said cookie earlier) and took a large bite, his eyes swept the serene sight before him.

Sandy, whom had decided to work from 'home' and relax with the others, was silently sipping eggnog in a squishy pillow.

Tooth, making happy chatter with Sandy as she rested in a sofa by Bunny.

Bunny, in a sofa eating a carrot peacefully, not minding the frosty child sitting happily on the other end of the sofa, Jack.

Jack had really opened up since his first calling, he was still slightly closed and reserved but the guardians were determined to break his walls and show him they were there, bit by bit.

"I finally got the teeth re-sorted, you know how long it takes to sort hundreds of years worth of kids teeth!?" Tooth exclaimed happily.

"I know how yeh feel, Sheila - finally all the eggs are cleared from the tunnel.' Nothing else, that was a touchy subject what with the guardian's guilt from hearing the true story, Sandy still didn't know. Jack reached for a chocolate cookie and took a bite.

"Jack! You know how bad that is for your teeth!?" Tooth scolded.

"Tooth! I'll brush later, promise." Tooth settled just as Jack grumbles to Bunny 'Why can't she fuss over your teeth?' Bunny laughed quietly. Just then they vanished on the spot with a nice POP!

* * *

POP!

THUD!

"Who are you!?"

"Who are you!?"

The Guardians and Vikings (plus unseen dragons and Pitch) stared at one another suspiciously. A soft laugh cut them off. "Tension much?" They swivelled around before them stood a teenage girl with brown locks in a ponytail, washed jeans and a green vest, she wore odd ankle socks- odd.

North opened his mouth but mystery-girl but him of "Don't ask me who I am or I won't say." North shut his mouth. "Good." She walked forward so she was in the centre of the two groups. "Okay where to start... Well I suppose introductions are in orders first. Okay from Berk- yes Bunny the Viking clan who aren't in date with the rest of the world- are these bunch of people and their dragons." Mystery-girl said as she gestured to the teens, two adults and newly spotted dragons, the others jumped 50ft in the air from shock as the Teens laugh and the two adults scold them half-heartedly.

"Anyway this bunch are all spirits- no Stoick not like Thor or Odin- more like santa, tooth fairy you get the gist."

"Who?" Asks the 8 vikings, the ROTG cast are shocked from speech.

"I'll cover it later anyway I am known as LaurenJr but you guys can just call me Lauren. Anyway I've brought you here to watch some videos on youtube- I'm rubbish at explaining as it is so don't even ask Fishlegs- anyway its all very confusing but main point is in a alternate universe we all know of you guys. I will explain the rest as we go but anyway we have a documented way of viewing your stories, called movies and TV series, and you guys have your own! No you can't watch it Jack and anyway on youtube people make videos of you guys. But first I think you need to understand your others story so-"

And with that suddenly images speeded past their minds.

Everyone in ROTG saw the HTTYD movie and up to Alvin and the Outcasts in RoB.

Meanwhile HTTYD saw the ROTG movie.

"That was awesome! Which one you guys is Hiccup- That one!" Jack exclaims excitedly as he ran up to a startled Jack, who began to fire off random questions before Bunny pulled him away.

"Nice job mate." Bunny nods as he drags Jack away.

"You too." Grins Hiccup.

"Anyway- seating arrangements now?" Lauren says, laughing at Jack's antics herself. "Follow me." She opens a door begins her as everyone walks in.

In front of them are several sofas lined up in front of a giant screen with random chairs and beanbags dotted about. In the centre of it all, behind the sofas is a lone chair with a iPad on it.

"Okay Hiccup and Jack- middle sofa." She pointed to a sofa in the very centre with deep green leather and blue pillows, the two boys raced to the sofa as Toothless made it his home in front of them. Hiccup got busy introducing a very exited Jack to an inquisitive Toothless.

"Okay Astrid and Tooth- the sofa to their left." The two girls made their way over to a purple sofa with green, yellow and blue pillows.

"Bunny and Gobber- the sofa to their right." The two walked over to a brightly coloured sofa, chatting lightly.

"North and Stoick- sofa next to Gobber and Bunny. And I was going to have Toothless by Sandy for reasons that will shortly be explained but now it can be Sandy and Fishlegs! The rest of you get a chair or beanbag!" A scramble later tables in front of them appeared with snacks and drinks filling them. Behind them all Lauren took her seat and turned on her iPad, turning the screen in front of them all on. The Berkians jumped and Dragons growled.  
Lauren typed in her passcode and was online she opened a internet tab and opened youtube before typing in something she hadn't allowed anyone to see. She clicked on a video box and it began to load.

"Okay seating will be explained here plus its a good opening but first let me explain something- you guys are forever crossed over- that means mixed together- whether it be videos, drawings or stories and that is why you are here together. You are also put together with Brave and Tangled but that's too much to explain so for now enjoy the first video!

Promptly, the video finished buffering and it began.

* * *

**Yeah I now, the ending was rushed but I couldn't think of a better way to end it so I just left it where it is. The first will be a video a saw in which the ROTG trailer voices over HTTYD and I think it would be a nice opening, enjoy please!**

**Reviews would be deeply appreciated!**


	2. HTTYD- Rise of the Guardians Trailer

**Hey guys! Argh I feel like an idiot I forgot about Pitch! Please excuse him being wrote in late, you know how I can be...**

**I do not own anything in bold nor do I own the characters, except Lauren.**

**ARGH! I had this finished! So sorry for it being late but I had it finished and looks like it didn't want to save! Hmph...**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

The video was about to start when Lauren sat upright and paused the video, her eyes scanning the room. Everyone groans. "Wait a minute... PITCH! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" And the room froze as a grumpy Pitch emerged from the shadows. "Sit." She said firmly, pointing to a large, dark looking black chair as he as good as glided into it. The guardians got into defensive stance. "Nah-ah. Pitch is a guest here too and I will not have any fighting, but I do tolerate teasing." The guardians slumped as Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh shush like you wouldn't do that same if that, whats his name? Alvin! Walked right in would you?"

"Point taken." Hiccup said slyly. Jack was starting to like this kid.

"Okay this is called HTTYD- Rise of the Guardians Trailer by thefanvideoer2." Lauren said as she click play and throws some grapes into her mouth.

"Wha-"

"Shush it's starting."

**_The words 'Dreamworks' are frosted over around the corner._**

"Dreamworks?"

"The company who made both your movies and made Riders of Berk for the HTTYD cast."

**HICCUP- I've been around for a long time. **

"Oldie." Laughs Hiccup.

"Shut it."

**My name- is Jack Frost.**

**_Hiccup appears on screen._**

"You're me!" Cheers Jack as he does a little happy dance.

"I'm you!" Hiccup laughs.

"Oh boy." Groans Gobber and Bunny.

**HICCUP- WHOOO!**

**_Cut to- Hiccup and Toothless flying._**

"Man that looks awesome!" Cheers Jack.

"Jack- you fly anyway." Hiccup says.

"Yeah but never on a _dragon_!"

"Point taken."

**HICCUP- I love being on my own.**

The Guardians slump at this, maybe they could change that?

**_More flying. And cut to Hiccup and Toothless free-falling._**

"Hiccup!" Exclaims Stoick and Gobber angrily as Jack and the Teens cheer.

"Don't encourage him!" Scolds Tooth, with Stoick and Gobber on this one.

"Aw come on Tooth! It's cool!" Jack insists.

"Yeah the amount of times we've seen Hiccup do stunts and jumps and-"

"You aren't exactly helping here Tuffnut." Hiccup mutters.

"We will talk later." Stoick says sternly, Hiccup groans.

**HICCUP- SNOWDAY!**

"Yeah!" Cheers Jack.

**_Hiccup buckles back onto Toothless at the last minute._**

**HICCUP- No rules, no responsibilities- it's as good as it sounds.**

Jack nods in agreement, it got lonely but life was easier then.

**_Toothless pulls up and then We change to a new scene. Hiccup is crawling down a crater as mysterious music plays in the background. Change to Gobber._**

**GOBBER- 'ello mate.**

"Ha your a rabbit Gobber!" "Ha your a viking Bunny!"

"Shut it Fishbone." "Shut yer trap Frostbite."

"Make me, meathead." "Why don't you make me, Kangaroo?"

"Oh you didn't just go there, Dragon boy." "You know what maybe I will popsicle."

"STOP!" Cries Stoick and Santa.

"He started it!" The four say, point at the other.

"Oh Thor." Groans Stoick.

**_Hiccup jumps back._**

**HICCUP- Woah!**

**GOBBER- Been a long time- blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it?**

"Wow you really know how to hold a grudge." Comments Ruffnut.

**HICCUP- You're not still mad about that- are ya?**

**GOBBER- Yes. But this is about something else- fellas.**

"You know that wasn't your best strategy." Astrid says.

"Told you!" Tooth claps.

**HICCUP- Hey!**

**_But to blasting of the Red Death as sounds of struggle are heard. _**

"By this logic I am the Red Death!" Hiccup cries, mad.

"Hiccup it's just a video, plus its probably just for the tension."

**_Cut to Stoick on the roof of his house._**

**STOICK- There he is- Jack Frost!**

"Dad is North?" "North is Stoick?"

Both boys look at the other and just laugh.

**HICCUP- Santa, woah...**

**_FROM THE CREATORS OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON._**

"Ha! We were first!" Cheers Snotlout as all the Teens do a little warrior dance.

"Sometimes I question if its a good thing Hiccup hangs out with them." Sighs Stoick.

**STOICK- I hope the yetis treated you well?**

"Oh so now Toothless and I are yetis?!" Toothless roars in agreement.

"You wouldn't even be as wide as a yetis arm!"

"Shut it Snotlout."

**_Cut to Hiccup, looking unamused._**

**HICCUP- Oh yeah I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.**

The guardians and two viking adults began to hope and pray Jack and Hiccup don't become friends...that would be bad.

**_Stoick appears on screen, grinning._**

**STOICK- Oh good- that was my idea.**

"Tuffnut don't even think about it."

"Aw man!"

**_Cut to screenings of Berk._**

**HICCUP- The big four, all in one place. Santa Clause-**

**_On screen Stoick, smiling._**

Stoick and Santa cheer, clapping the other on the back.

**HICCUP- The Tooth Fairy-**

**_On Astrid, who blushes._**

"Wow talk about opposites."

"Repeat that Haddock, I dare you."

"Woah it was Frost over here!"

"Nope it was Haddock!"

"Frost!"

"Haddock!"

"Frost!"

"Haddock!"

"Oh boy." Groans Bunny, North, Gobber and Stoick.

"How about both?"

"Aw man..."

**HICCUP- The Sandman-**

**_On Toothless, who tilts his head._**

Sandy claps his hands happily as Toothless looks at Sandy inquisitively.

**_Cut to Hiccup standing by Toothless' side._**

**HICCUP- And the Easter Kangaroo.**

"Not another one!" Groans Bunny.

"Yes I have myself an ally!"

**_Gobber is taken aback._**

**GOBBER- The- The _what_?**

"You heard me Gobber."

**_Gobber gets all up in Hiccup's face._**

**GOBBER- I'm a Bunny.**

"Wait if Gobber is a Bunny then..."

"Bunny is a viking!"

**_Cut to- Hiccup and Toothless flying. Stoick voices over._**

**STOICK- It is our job-**

"To finish all the food." Hiccup finishes.

**_Change to a bird-eye view of the Teens walking across a bridge._**

**STOICK- To protect the children of the world.**

"That too." Hiccup adds.

**_Change scenes to the Dragon's Nest._**

**STOICK- And now we face a threat greater than ever before.**

"A big, annoying control freak of a dragon."

**_Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid flying by the Northern Lights._**

"Wait a minute... When was this?!" Asks the Teens as the guardians and Pitch smirk, they know.

"Oh you know Astrid got all mad I got to 'kill' the Monstrous Nightmare so she followed me into the forest-"

"Where I discovered Hiccup getting ready to leave-"

"WHAT!"

"Let me finish! And I may have inflicted some harm..."

"Some?! I still have bruises!"

"Anyway Toothless got mad and pounced-"

"But I stopped the attack, introduced then and then Astrid ran off To grass on me to Dad!"

"Hey what do you expect me to do?! We were dragon killers so you went a befreinded the most deadly species!"

"Yeah, yeah I forget the details anyway we stopped her-"

"More like kidnapped me and dumped me on a branch!" Wow respect for Hiccup!

"Meh same thing anyway I convinced Astrid to go for a ride but it appears Toothless was still mad..."

"He did way too many stunts for me to handle!"

"Please they were fun!"

"To you! Anyway I apologised and Toothless stopped his stunts to go for this ride,"

"And then we discovered the nest and returned home-end of!"

Jack scoffed. "You skipped the part where you stop Astrid from telling Stoick and then she kisses you on the cheek."

"WHAT!"

Astrid blushes.

**RED DEATH- What an adorable dream. What's more powerful?**

"Waking up?"

**_Change to the three in the Dragons Nest, Hiccup leans away as the Red Death makes an appearance on screen._**

The teens, and Jack, can't stop laughing At the sight, "Pitch...is the Red Death!" Pitch huffs, that's not fair!

**RED DEATH- Its fear.**

**_Cut to Hiccup's shocked face._**

**_The Red Death roaring at the Vikings._**

"Hey Hiccup- did it's breath stink?"

"Why yes Snotlout, yes it did."

"Ha Tuff, you owe me 5 coins!"

**_Stoick leaning forward importantly._**

**STOICK- We need your help.**

"Which one?" Asks Jack And Hiccup In unison.

**_Hiccup turns around. Cut to a close up of his face._**

**HICCUP- Why me?**

"Because you are the Dragon Conqueror!" Tuffnut whispered the last part.

"Dragon TRAINER!" Hiccup shouted. Stoick and Hobber groan.

"Whats the difference?!" Shrugs Snotlout.

"A BIG one!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Conqueror." Sings Tuffnut.

"Tuff I swear one more words and I'll-"

"What? Get your Dragons on me?"

BANG!

"Ow! Okay geez violence much..."

**_Stoick voices over several images._**

**STOICK- You have something very special inside.**

**_Hiccup sketching a Nightfury._**

"How he hid those I will never know..."

**_Hiccup leading a Monstrous Nightmare from its cage in a peaceful manner._**

"Hookfang!"

**_Image of the Cove._**

**_Hiccup sharpening a sword._**

**_Hiccup overlooking the Docks._**

"Yeah that wasn't a nice sight for me..."

**STOICK- We can't do it without you.**

"Which one?"

**_To Stoicks face._**

**STOICK- Let's go!**

**_Change to Toothless hanging upside down in the cove, snoring._**

"Lazy reptile." Grumbles Hiccup.

**TOOTHLESS- Zzzzzz. Zzzzzzz.**

"And now you know how I feel when you wave me up at Thor know what hour in the morning!"

**STOICK- Sandy? Sandy? WAKE UP!**

"Twins!"

**_Toothless opens his eyes sleepily. _**

**_Cut to- Dragons flying overhead with their riders on._**

"Ah flying." The twins say, with dreamy looks on their faces.

**GOBBER (Off screen)- ARGH!**

"Scared Gobber?"

**STOICK (Off screen)- AHAHA!**

"Yeah Stoick you ride a dragon lets see yer reaction!" Gobber exclaims. Hiccup perks up, something everyone notices as Stoick groans.

"Gobber if he so much as tries to get me on a dragon..."

**_'WHEN DARKNESS FALLS'_**

**_Hiccup falls off Toothless in slow motion._**

"When was this?!"

"Our first flight. No biggie."

**_Hiccup rounding a rock, dagger in hand, the Red Death voices over._**

**RED DEATH- You can't kill fear, Jack.**

"How would you know? Has anyone ever run you through with a dagger before?"

**_Hiccup, in front of the Monstrous Nightmare, about to pet it._**

"And then BAM Stoick ruins the moment And Hiccup almost dies..."

**HICCUP- I'm not afraid of you.**

**_Toothless and Hiccup swivelling around to attack the Red Death._**

**_'THE GUARDIANS WILL RISE.'_**

**_Cut to Dragons._**

**STOICK- We stand together.**

"We all go down together." Sang Jack.

**_Change to Dragon Training- Zippleback. The Teen pair of as the gas surrounds them._**

"Ah that was a fun lesson." Hiccup sighs happily.

"Speak for yourself! It hurt..." Tuffnut winces, he still had the marks.

"Oh I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Exclaims the other teens as Tuffnut blushes.

**HICCUP- You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?**

"My twin!"

**_Onto Hiccup, looking left and right in the cove. Then Toothless dropping his wings in shock. Begin dramatic music._**

**_One of the outlook towers is destroyed with a plasma blast._**

"Bud you know how long it took to re-build that?!"

**_Flying through the rocks of Dragon's Nest._**

"Fun!"

**_Red Death emerging from the smoke._**

_"Creeper."_

**_Monstrous Nightmare emerging from its cage, covered in flames._**

"I'd be pretty intimidated if I were you..."

**_Astrid rolling up from the ground- axe at the ready._**

"Careful where you point that axe!"

**ASTRID- Wings off and take no prisoners!**

Tooth beams happily.

**_Dragons raid the village, its chaotic._**

"Ah those were the days..."

**_Hiccup and Toothless sharply gliding through the rocks._**

"Yay for flying!"

**_Hiccup struggling as Astrid restrains him._**

**HICCUP- NOOO!**

Hiccup winces, that had been the worst thing for him to ever endure.

Stoick winces, he had caused Jack alot of pain that day, all his life actually.

Jack winces, Sandy's death had to be one of his worst memories.

**_Hiccup sharply pulling open Toothless' tail fin as they take to the sky._**

"And how does he thank me? He throws me into the lake!"

**_Hiccup and Toothless flying up and away from the Red Death._**

**_Toothless jumping in and blasting away the kill ring roof._**

**_Hiccup and Toothless flying just above the ocean._**

"And then BAM he hit me with his ear plate, ungrateful reptile!"

**HICCUP- Come on!**

**_The Dragons take off from the ground at the end of the Movie._**

"The best part yet."

**STOICK- Here we go!**

**_Hiccup and Astrid in the skies, Astrid leans back letting her hands caress the clouds._**

Astrid smiles, that had to be her best memory.

**Hiccup- WHOO!**

**_'DREAMWORKS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS'_**

**HICCUP- Am I on the naughty list?**

"I thought he wiped the slate clean?"

**_Hiccup clicks his prosthetic luff the saddle as he jumps off Toothless and over a large rock formation._**

"HICCUP!" Scolds Tooth and Stoick. The teens snigger as Hiccuo scowls.

**Fishlegs is flattened my Meatlug.**

The teens laugh again as Fishlegs blushes.

**STOICK (Off screen)- Naughty List?**

"Yep the one where the naughty kids go..."

**_The Teens (Hiccup is off Screen here.) cheer._**

**STOICK- You hold the record.**

"Still?"

"Nope! I wiped clean ze slate!"

**_Hiccup smiles and the screen fades to Black._**

"Well that's the first video!"

"I must say it wasn't half bad I mean Hiccup is me!" Jack cheers.

"Meh I could've done better."

"Hey!"

"So another?" Asks Tooth. Lauren searches her iPad.

"What about...no...oooh here's one! Nah... Ah-ha perfect!"

"Well then tell us what it is!" Insists Snotlout.


	3. I now pronounce you Jack and Hiccup

**Okay I read the reviews and suggestions and I must say 'Breakaway' and 'Safe and Sound' (I cried!) will be included here!**

**I couldn't resist! This cracks me up everytime!**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

"Well then tell us what it is!" Insists Snotlout.

Lauren jumps. "Oh right well someone had drew some of you guys in cartoon form and they took a movie trailer and...Ta-da! Its called {HTTYD/ROTG} I now pronounce you Jack and Hiccup trailer By TheKillerJill."

"Wait...WHAT?!" Exclaims Jack and Hiccup.

"Oh what? Didn't I mention lots of people ship you as a couple?" Lauren asks innocently as both males pale. "Well consider it mentioned."

Astrid gapes while everyone else laughs. Hiccup and Jack move away from the other as much as they can.

"That's just wrong." Grumbles Hiccup.

"I'll second that." Jack mumbles.

"Okay shall I put you both out of your misery?" They nod. "Okay first Hiccup is paired with EVERYONE in the cast list. Including Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs oh also Astrid. He is also paired with Dagur, Heather and countless others including a lot of writers"

Well that sobers the HTTYD cast up. They gape in horror, or in Astrids case, anger. The ROTG cast just laugh harder.

"I don't see why your laughing. Jack is paired with every one of you plus loads of others! North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and Pitch!" They shut up real fast.

"DAGUR!?" Hiccup exclaims in horror.

"PITCH?!" Jack cries.

"Yep!" Laughs Lauren. She plays it before anyone can comment any further. "Oh and by the way Hiccup is Chuck, Jack is Larry and Astrid is Alice."

**_An image of Hiccup fills half the screen and on the other side it reads 'This is Hiccup'._**

"No really?" Hiccup says, still unamused by the whole pairing thing.

**_Change to an image of Jack 'This is Jack'. _**

"I ever guessed." Jack added, equally unamused. The two boys reached for ther drink and took a sip.

**_Text fills the screen._**

**_THEY JUST GOT MARRIED._**

Jack and Hiccup promptly did a spittake. The Teens, bar Astrid, and the Guardians, plus Pitch, laughed at their humiliation.

**Random Guy1- I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the husband.**

"NEVER!" They cry.

**_Change to a very upset Hiccup and Jack, frowns highlighting their features._**

"Why are you so upset? It's your wedding day!" Taunts Snotlout.

"Would you be happy if you had to marry Jack?" Hiccup asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Cries Jack.

"You got me there cousin."

"Again- HEY!"

**_AND THEY ARE BOTH_**

"Not interested."

**Random Guy1- Kiss the husband.**

"NO!"

**_After a moment of awkward pause Jack leans in to kiss Hiccup,_**

"Stay away!" Cries Hiccup, shoving a pillow in Jack's embarrassed face.

**_ only for Hiccup to sock him in the jaw._**

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" Chants Bunny.

"Gee thanks for that Hiccup." Jack says.

"Anyday." Hiccup shrugs.

**_Change to the Random Guy1 gasping in horror._**

**_TOTALLY STRAIGHT_**

"Then why are we getting married?!" Exclaims Jack and Hiccup, who now relax and stopscrambling away from the other.

**_Cut to Jack nursing his bruised jaw while Hiccup grins._**

"Thanks for the support there Hiccup."

**HICCUP- That's how we roll in our house baby.**

**JACK- Oh yeah.**

"So you enjoy being punched?" Hiccup asks.

"No!"

**_Switch to Random Guy1 'Creeper face.'_**

"Wow I think our youtube selves should run!"

**_THE KILLER JILL._**

**Random Guy2- If this marriage is something you've cooked up in response to this pension problem you are not taking me down with you.**

"Wait...pension?" Jack asks.

"That must be why you two got married!" Exclaims Fishlegs as they blush lightly.

"Anyway who is this guy? I can only guess everyone in the video is based on someone in this room." Asks Tooth, trying to change the subject- it worked.

"Bunny!" Cries Jack.

"Why me?"

"Because you are annoying and unhelpful."

"I'll remember that next time you need saving mate."

"Suuure!"

**_Jack and Hiccup exchange a look._**

"Well I take it thats a yes to thr marriage cook up."

**_Cut to Jack watching two kids sledding._**

"Hey that looks like..."

"Jamie amd Sophie!" Jack exclaims Happily.

**JACK- The marriage is the only way I can make sure my kids get my pension If something happens to me.**

"Jamie and Sophie are my kids! Wait... Jamie and Sophie are me kids?!" Jack exclaims.

**OVERVOICE- This summer.**

**_Change to a plump, blonde man._**

"Fishlegs!" "Sandy!"

**Random Guy3- Mr Valentine?**

The Teens snigger. "Valentine huh?" Chuckles Hiccup.

"Shut up." Grumbles Jack.

**_To Jack, on a ladder by his roof._**

**JACK- Yeah.**

**Random Guy3- I'd like to talk to you about your domestic partnership.**

"Oh no." Groans Jack.

**_Jack's eyes widen as he looses his grasp on the ladder and Tumbles down._**

"AHAHA!" Laughs the Teens and Guardians.

**Random Guy3- Oooh jeez...**

**_Over to Jack and Hiccup, walking through _****_town casually._**

**OVERVOICE- Two of New Yorks greatest are going to**

"Yes! We are New York's greatest!" Cheers Hiccup as the duo high five.

**_Jack and Hiccup exchange a look._**

**OVERVOICE- Turn a little eye.**

**_Change to Astrid._**

"It's Astrid!" Cheers The Guardians and Teens.

**ASTRID- Your domestic partnership is being challenged by the city.**

"Dun dun dun!"

"Tuff..."

"Not the time?"

"It will never be the time...Ever."

**_Change to Hiccup, his eyes wide As he stares at Astrid's backside as she bends over. _**

Snotlout and Tuffnut snigger "So much for gay marriage."

**_Astrid doesn't notice as she continues._**

**ASTRID- But you have nothing to worry about because your a legitimate gay couple right?**

"Nope." Laughs Tuff and Snotlout.

**_Jack nudges Hiccup, both the men's eyes are wide and they are frowning. _**

North, Bunny and Sandy begin to laugh as well. Both boys blush.

"Oh be quiet." They grumble.

**_Astrid stands up._**

**OVERVOICE- Into a whole new way of life.**

**_Both men are looking away from the other and frown Astrid._**

**_Close up on Jack As he makes eye contact with Hiccup._**

**JACK- Oh..oh yeah we're big time...froods...**

Hiccup sniggers "Froods?"

"This isn't me!"

**_Change to Hiccup, his face clear of any emotion._**

"Well this is going to be good." Gobber comments.

**HICCUP- I like men. **

"That's real convincing mate..."

"Give me a break!"

**The way they smell And...**

"The way they smell?!" Everyone is in a laughing fit now, cluthing their sides as Hiccup blushes heavily.

"Hey I never even said this..."

"Seriously though cuz? Fishlegs cluld come up with a better excuse!"

"Oh now that's just mean Snotlout..."

**ASTRID- Okay.**

"How did you not see through that?!" Exclaims Snotlout, wiping away at his tears.

"Oh come on! I can lie easily!" Hiccup exclaims.

Snotlout ignores all the head shaking being sent his way. "Oh yeah? Give me one example!"

"Easy when I said I was getting my axe from the ring, I was seeing Toothless. When I said I was was exited for killing the Nightmare I was dreading it. When I said I had to have an early night, I was working in the Forge and the list goes on." Hiccup smirks.

**_Cut to Hiccup- eyes wide as Astrid continues._**

**_Now to the trio, in a close huddle._**

**ASTRID- This investigation is going to get rough.**

"Spy mode activated!" Exclaims Jack as he makes a gun out of his fingers.

**_Cut to Sophie and Jamie._**

"Why do I get a bad feeling?" Groans Hiccup.

**SOPHIE- How long is Uncle Chuck staying?**

"Thats me right?"

**JAMIE- What happened to your place?**

"Oh I have to share with my Dad, who snores worse than a Thunderdrum!"

"Hey!" Stoick exclaims.

**SOPHIE- Are you and Dad homo-sexicals?**

More laughing and more gaping mouths. "I will never see Sophie the same again!" Jack declares as everyone nods their heads.

**_To Hiccup, frozen and eyes wide _**

"Shocked much?"

"Can you blame me?!"

**_as Jack promptly drops all his papers,_**

"So Jack how does it feel to hear your child call you a 'homo-sexical?"

"Shut it Kangaroo."

**_ frowns on both their faces. This was not the right thing to say._**

**_Change to Astrid, watching the two._**

**ASTRID- They are going to quiz you on every aspect of your relationship.**

"Aw man!"

**To two shadowy figures walking through town, clearly Hiccup and Jack.**

**JACK (Overvoice)- If we get caught we're going to Jail!**

"What?!" Exclaims Hiccup.

**_To the plump blonde man._**

**Random Guy3- Have a great day.**

"How is that even possible?!"

**_Switch to Jack and Hiccup. Hiccup is smiling, hands behind his back. Jack on the other hand has one hand in his pocket and the other loose, he is grinning mischievously._**

"Hiccup mate, watch out." Groans Bunny.

"Why..."

**JACK- Oh we will.**

"HOW?!"

**_And just like that he swing his arm round and hits Hiccup on the butt. Hiccup's hair stands on end as he snaps out of his smile and exclaims, shocked._**

Hiccup jumps as far away from Jack as everyone else laughs. "Creeper!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Aw man come on Hiccup I never said this! Or more I didn't do this..." Jack facepalms, blushing.

**OVERVOICE- On July 20th.**

**TUFFNUT- I think we should've seen the signs.**

"Gee thanks Tuff."

**_To Jack, frowning unhappily._**

**OVERVOICE- The only thing harder than being a mans man-**

**_To Hiccup, watching Astrid wearing a flouncy green dress._**

**"**Yeah leave the green to me Astrid." Hiccup chuckles.

**OVERVOICE- Is letting go of being a ladies man.**

**_Hiccup eyes her legs, hands over his mouth._**

Snotlout and Tuffnut start to laugh-again.

**_Cut to Hiccup, smiling happily._**

**HICCUP- I'm cooking Alice a thank-you dinner.**

"I'm Alice right?" Astrid asks, blushing.

"Yep!"

**_Jack spins around from the TV_**

**JACK- You hittin' on our lawyer again?**

"What does it look like?" Chuckles Gobber.

**_Change to Astrid, wearing black, sitting at the dinner table with Hiccup._**

**ASTRID- Girl to girl- **

"Just because I am a fake gay DOES NOT make me a girl!"

**how do you turn Larry on?**

"Oh. Odins. Ghost." Hiccup gapes as he stuffs his face in a pillow, repeatedly hitting himself. Jack blushes as the boys begin to laugh.

**_Hiccup's pupils shrink._**

**_To Jack and Hiccup, angered at one another. _**

"Well this won't end well." Chuckles Stoick.

**_Suddenly Jack shouts angrily,appearing to tower over Hiccup for a moment as Hiccup frowns angrily._**

**JACK- YOU CAN'T TOUCH HER!**

Astrid and Hiccup blush while Jack begins to chuckle.

**_Everything goes back to the normal scale size but Hiccup frowning and glaring at Jack as he shouts at Hiccup._**

**JACK- Our lives depend on people continuously thinking you're gay!**

"Again how are we supposed to have a great day?" Hiccup repeats.

**OVERVOICE- Universal Pictures cordially invites you to a comedy-**

"Well its not funny for me."

"Me too."**  
**

**_To Hiccup, retaliating at Jack._**

**HICCUP- Thanks to you I can't even get close to her- I can't even have frickin fun with her!**

Astrid and Hiccup go an even deeper shade of red as everyone laughs at them. "Cupid would love this." Chuckles North to Stoick.

**_To Jack, leaning back apparently shocked._**

**JACK- Why can't you have fun with me?!**

Jack blushes now as Hiccup scrambles away from him-again. "Really your scaring me here Jack." Hiccup says.

"Didn't know you swung that way Frostie." Chuckles Bunny.

"Not now Rabbit."

**_Hiccup, cradling his head._**

**HICCUP- You're smothering me man! I can't frickin breathe!**

**_View it from behind Jack. Jack is facing Hiccup who had his back turned away._**

**JACK- Cos you're afraid of feeling trapped! That's what happens when you get married!**

"We're not really married!" Hiccup explains.

"I know that!"

**_Hiccup and Jack, glaring at the other nose to nose, Jack is considerably taller than Hiccup._**

"Aw is Hiccup short?" Teases Jack.

"Oh give me a break."

"That won't be possible, your the main character in the movie Hiccup." Lauren adds. Hiccup groans as everyone else in HTTYD laughs at him.

**HICCUP- Larry we're not really married!**

"Exactly!"

**OVERVOICE- About true love.**

"How about no."

**_To Jack, staring at Hiccup._**

**JACK- That's not a pillowcase that's my underwear, you idiot!**

"Are you kidding me?!"

**_Hiccup is frozen in shock for a moment, holding blue and white snowflake underwear before his eyebrows drop in realisation and he slumps._**

_"Nice underwear." Sniggers Hiccup._

**HICCUP- aaaaw!**

**_To a movie clip of Hiccup, looking up and smiling._**

"I recognise this clip! Its from when you dance through Toothless' drawings! It's my favourite!" Squeals Tooth.

**OVERVOICE- Adam Sandler.**

"An amazing actor, I've seen tons of his films." Lauren adds.

**_To a real movie clip of Jack, looking to the camera smiling._**

"Jamie's bedroom!" Adds Astrid.

**OVERVOICE- Kevin James.**

**_To a movie clip of Astrid, smiling although on the verge of tears._**

"Right after we find out Hiccup didn't...didn't...you know..." That sobers everyone up.

**OVERVOICE- And Jessica... (Don't know how to say her last name!)**

**_Back to the cartoon world onto Hiccup, who's eyes go wide and a familiar blush dusts his cheeks._**

"Well this is going to be interesting..." Chuckles Jack.

"Oh Thor here we go." Groans Hiccup.

**HICCUP- What...what are you doing there?**

**_Change to Hiccup's perspective were Astrid only has on a purple bra and knickers._**

"Oh wow." Jack breaks out into laughing fits, along with the other boys.

**ASTRID- I need to soak.**

**_To Hiccup, standing away form her blush still on his cheeks._**

**HICCUP- Prettiest body I've ever seen... Besides Larry's.**

Jack and Hiccup blank. That is not even funny.

**_Astrid turns to Hiccup and points at her chest._**

**ASTRID- Oh these are real by the way, feel them.**

Snotlout amd Tuffnut cling to the other as they laugh. Ruffnut guffaws at the two blishing teens now.

**_Astrid pushes Hiccup's hands onto her chest as he blushes. _**

Astrid goes an even deeps shade of pink.

**_Once his hands are off he puts his hand behind his head nervously._**

**HICCUP- Erm...yucky! Haha...**

"Awkward." Simgs Tuffnut as Hiccup throws a well aimed pillow at his head.

**_Change to a picture in which Jack wears a tux and Hiccup is in the dress. _**

"Woah woah woah... Why am I in the dress?!" Exclaims Hiccup.

"Bevause your shorter." Smirks Jack.

"Oh put a sock in it."

**_In the corner it reads 'I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU JACK AND HICCUP'._**

**OVERVOICE- I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry.**

**_Jack, glaring fiercely at Hiccup._**

**JACK- You are a lousy best friend **

"Gee feeling the love."

**and a stupid, ugly husband!**

"Ouch that one hurt."

**_Hiccup's lips form a snarl as he retaliates._**

**HICCUP- For the record every time I laughed at one of yer jokes...**

"Wait for it..." Grins Gobber.

** I was faking it!**

"Dun dun dunnnn!" Tuffnut exclaims.

**_Jack stares at him, shocked as three black dots highlight the corner before he turns to face Hiccup, his face the meaning of hurt._**

**JACK- You're a monster!**

"Aw did I huwt Jackie's feewings?" Hiccup chuckles.

"Just for the record ever say that in reality and you have declared war." Jack adds. Hiccup nods as the rest laugh. Finally they simmer down and take long gulps of their beverage as Lauren types away frantically on her Laptop.


	4. ROTG Parody Part One

**Okay here is the next chapter guys! I would just like to say thanks for all my reviews and suggestions! To be honest I was torn between a depressing clip or a humorous one.**

**Hey can I ask a favour? Please take a minute to vote on my poll!**

**Man I sound like one of those annoying adverts or something...**

**Anyway I've had lots of requests both on my PM and Reviews and here is one I watched for the first time a while ago and I STILL laugh!**

**Oh and like my page 'LaurenJr' on facebook I post my videos on there. Well they aren't mine but you know...**

* * *

Lauren stops her search , grinning ear to ear. "Okay we're doing things a little different now, we're going for a Rise of the Guardians Parody. A Parody, Crack, Spoof are all the same basically its different things voiced over. The last two things you watched were examples of that but this one is slightly different in that it has small clips from random different films and stuff. However in order to understand some of its humour you need to be aware of the movies, which the Guardians and Pitch are as they live in the present."

And just like that Lauren presses a button and everyone from HTTYD's eyes glaze over. Jack waves a hand in front of Hiccup's face, he is unresponsive. "Hiccup? Helllooooooo?"

"Don't bother Frost, they are obviously viewing these movies." Pitch drawls.

"Yep! Just give them a minute." Lauren cheers.

Just as promised around a minute later they snap out of it. The twins are the first to react, "Awesome!" They cheer, as they high five the other.

"And now onto ze clip! This is called ROTG Parody {~Part One~} by stephlizahawkins." The screen in front of them came to life.

**_North jumps out from the chimney, you can see the war going on on the other roof. He brandishes his sword ready for a fight._**

"Wrong roof?" Chuckles Stoick.

**NORTH- FREEZE MOTHERFUDGERS! (Yes Fudgers.)**

"Fudgers?" Snickers the Teens and Jack.

"Did you not mean fu- mhh!" Hiccup exclaims as his mouth is clamped shit by Tooth.

"Language!" She scolds.

**_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**JAMIE- Why does that matter I'm adopted?**

"Jamie's adopted?" Asks Jack.

"No, but whoever the character on his voice over is." Bunny says.

**_Change to a distressed North._**

**NORTH- What?! Oh my god, who _told_ you?!**

"Jack did." Grins Bunny.

"Why me?!"

******_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

******_Change to Jack crouching down as Sandy frantically creates images with his Dreamsand above his head._**

******JACK- I'm Detective Carter.**

"Yes! I am a detective!" Jack cheers.

******_To Jack and Sandy on a roof top._**

******JACK- Do you a-speak-a any English?**

"A-speak-a?" Repeats Hiccup.

******_Back to Sandy who tries to converse with his Dreamsand._**

"Is that a yes or a no?" Asks Jack. Sandy nods.

"He would have to speak English to understand you Jack."

"Always the know it all aren't you Hiccup?"

"Well someone has to be."

******_To Jack, staring confusedly at the Dream Maker._**

******_More frantic images from Sandy._**

"I'd give up if I were you." Shrugs Astrid.

Hiccup gasps. "The great Astrid Hofferson is giving up?!"

"As much as I appreciate the great comment- this guys a lost cause there's no point." Astrid grins.

"You got me there." Hoccup winks.

"Will you both stop flirting and offending me!" Jack exclaims as both Hiccup and Astrid break eye-contact, blushing.

**********_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**********_To Jack in the Warren._**

**********JACK- Hey, hey- it's me.**

"Who's me?"

"Jack Frost of course!"

"You sure? You sure don't look like a Jack Frost to me..."

"Why Hiccup I'll-"

"You'll what? Snowball me to death?"

"I'm starting to like this kid." Chuckles Bunny.

**********_To Bunnymund, emerging from the shadows of a desolated street, brandishing his boomerangs. He points them at Jack._**

**********BUNNY- Prove it.**

"Um I don't have any ID..."

"ID?" Asks Tuffnut.

"Modern thing." Jack waves him off.

**********_To Bunny and Jack in the Warren, Sophie in Bunny's arms. Jack turns to Bunny._**

**********JACK- You're a dick.**

"Are you kidding me mate?!" Exclaims Bunny. Jack grins at him.

"Well I wasn't lying was I?"

"FROSTBITE!"

"Woah watch the boomerangs Kangaroo I was almost hit!"

"That was kinda the point."

"Well that's not nice."

**********_Back to Bunny in the street._**

**********BUNNY- Okay.**

**************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**************_To Jack, standing in the centre of yetis, elves and the guardians, he slams down his staff as the music blasts._**

"Oooh someone got up on the wrong side of the tree branch this morning." Teases Hiccup.

**************JACK- Move Bitch! Get out the way!**

Hiccup laughs, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

**************_Everyone is blasted away as North is hit with the giant book._**

"Book to the face." Chuckles Snotlout.

"I love a good book to the face." Tuffnut sighs as Ruff hits him with a book.

"How would you know? You've never been near a book In your life!" Exclaims Astrid.

**************_To Jack._**

**************JACK- Get out the way Bitch!**

"Yeah Bitch!" Laughs Snotlout and Hiccup.

"Really was it a good idea Hiccup having those as friends?" Asks Gobber.

"Language!" Reprimands Tooth.

**************_To an elf, pushing its companion out the way as it topples over._**

"Hey its Ruff and Tuff in elf form!" Exclaims Hiccup.

**************JACK- Get out the way!**

******************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

******************_Change to Jack, clutching his stomach in pain. _**

"What... What happened?!" Everyone avoids the four guardians eye.

******************_To Pitch, hurling black sand at Jack._**

"NO!" Cry the four guardians.

******************PITCH- AVADA KEDAVRA!**

******************_Jack, hit with the force of the sand, smashes his back into the wall and tumbles into the ground below._**

"Hey I'm fine! Right here infact..." Jack chuckles self-consiously.

"Jack... When was this?" Asks Bunny, glaring at the screen. Nobody answered. "Well?!" Jack nudged Hiccup.

"You can tell him." He says.

"Woah he asked you!" Hiccup exclaims.

"I don't care who tells me!" Bunny exclaims angrily, Pitch was going to pay...

Nobody answered.

"Hiccup. Jack." Bunny began slowly, as all the Guardians turned to the duo. "When was this?"

Hiccup looked at Jack. Jack looked at Hiccup. Jack sighed, no getting out of this one.

"Um you remember Easter right?" He began nervously. Tooth, North and Bunny nodded, Sandy shook his head. "Well erm I may have left to Antarctica and..." Hiccup looked in pity at his friend and sighed.

"And Pitch was there." Everyone changed their attention to Hiccup, Jack shot him a thankful smile. "From what I gathered Pitch had planned it all, the attack and evenyour sudden judgment, which by the way I am mad at, Jack attacked him and Pitch offered Jack a spot on his team. When Jack refused he blackmailed Jack into handing lver his staff in exchange for Baby Tooth's life but he went back on his word and broke the staff, throwing Jack and Baby Tooth into a crevasse. Jack watched his memories and repaired the staff. End of." Hiccup sighed.

Needless to say, the Guardians were shocked.

What if Jack had agreed? There would be in the middle of a new dark age is what! But what about Jack? Is he still okay?!

"Next time I see that ratback I swear-"

"You do know Pitch is in the room right now- right?" Lauren butts in, smirking. True to her word Pitch was stilling with a smirk on his face at the rest of them, they inwardly groaned- how had they not remembered?! Each guardian, bar Jack, made a move at him. "No! No attacks while in here thank you!" Lauren exclaimed. "I need this place for the next time I wish to show someone something."

Reluctantly, they continued to watch.

******************_Cut to Pitch In a darker scene._**

******************PITCH- Harry Potter,**

"I'm Harry Potter!" Cheers Jack. "Wait that makes Pitch Voldemort- Ha!- so whos Hermione and Ron? What about Draco? Or Snape? Or-" Hiccup put a hand over his mouth.

******************_Reveal the Guardians, except Jack, staring up at Pitch._**

******************PITCH- Is dead.**

"Actually I'm right here, bozo."

******************_Change to Tooth, infuriated and horrified._**

******************TOOTH- No! NOOO!**

"Ah so Tooth is Hermione? Cool!"

******************_As she charges at Pitch a Night Mare chases her away._**

"Those things were way to skinny Pitch."

"Well it's not my fault you Guardians trapped away my nightmares so they can't eat!"

**********************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**********************_Change to Jamie, talking to a stuffed Bunny._**

"Was this..." Bunny trails off.

"Yeah."

**********************JAMIE- I'm going to tell you my secret now,**

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

**********************_Reveal Jack, listening in at the window._**

"Eavesdropping Frostbite? Tut tut tut."

**********************JACK- I see dead people.**

"What... WHAT?!"

**********************_Cut to Jack, eyes and mouth open in shock._**

Sniggers could be heard everywhere in the room as Jack huffed.

**The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second.**

**************************_Change to Pitch, dancing on the Globe of Belief._**

The Guardians laughed at the foolish sight. "I guess that's where the Boogey part comes from then?" Chuckles Jack.

"Shut it Frost."

**************************PITCH- I'm bringing sexy back- YEAH!**

The Guardians guffawed while the Vikings gaped, slowly their faces split into a grin.

**************************_To Bunny, jumping back in shock as Pitch is revealed on the ground beneath them._**

**************************PITCH- Them other boys-**

**************************_To Pitch, walking away at Tooth Palace, leaving Jack with his staff in battle position._**

**************************PITCH- Don't know how to act.**

**************************_Jack stares at Pitch, creeped out._**

"Pitch... I don't even... Ahahahah!" Jack collapses under laughter as he and Hiccup hold the other as they clutch their stomachs laughing. Pitch scowls. Slowly everyone in the room gains their composture, the Teens and Jack last.

******************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

******************************_To Pitch, talking to Jack in Antarctica._**

******************************PITCH- I'll use small words so you'll be sure to understand you warthog faced, buffoon.**

"Wow Pitch that hurt. Like seriously. I'm in agony here." Jack says in a monotone voice.

******************************_To Jack, who had been walking away, he freezes and hurls insults at him without turning around._**

"This is gonna be good." Chuckles Bunny as he leans back in the sofa, munching on a carrot.

******************************JACK- You... Pompous, stuck-up, snot-nosed, english, **

"Whats wrong with being English?!" Exclaims Lauren defensively.

"Woah tiger, nothing, nothing." He says as he raises his hands in surrender.

"Good." She huffs. "Make one more English comment and I swear-"

"You'll invite me for tea and crumpets?" Teases Jack.

"Oooh you'll regret that later Frosty boy." She growls. "You forget I hold the key to your humiliation." Jack groans.

"You did it now Frost." Pitch chuckles happily.

******************************giant, **

******************************_Cut to Jack searching around the whirlwind of Pitch, hidden in the shadow of the mini-blizzard._**

******************************JACK- Twerp, scumbag,**

Astrid raises an eyebrow "You done yet?"

******************************_He spots Pitch and hurls some more insults before turning away and walking off._**

******************************JACK- Fuckface, dickhead, asshole.**

"Not bad." Chuckles Hiccup and Bunny.

**********************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**********************************_To Jack, speaking to Bunny._**

"Well this won't end well." Groans North.

**********************************JACK- I don't like your jerk-off face, **

"My face?"

**********************************I don't like your jerk-off behaviour **

"Oh and your behavious is so perfect mate?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

**********************************and I don't like you-**

"Thanks Frostie, you too."

**********************************_Jack and Bunny have a glare off, face to face._**

**********************************JACK- Jerk-off.**

**************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**************************************JACK- What is fun?**

The Viking Teens grin.

**************************************_To Jack talking to Tooth._**

**************************************JACK- Let me spell it for you.**

******************************************************************************JACK (Overvoice)- F is for friends who do stuff together.**  


The Viking Teens begin to snigger, the other roll their eyes at the 6.

**************************************_To Bunny, screaming before charging._**

**************************************_North follows and then Jack, Tooth and the yetis and elves. They are all getting ready to attack._**

The four guardians blush while Sandy stares at them.

**************************************_Jack talks to Tooth, before he flies off._**

**************************************JACK- U is for you and me!**

More immature sniggering and eye-rolling.

**************************************_To Jack, grinning at the Guardians._**

**************************************JACK- N is for anywhere and any time at all-**

Stoick sighs as he stares at the six snickering teenagers, maybe Hiccup was better off without friends. The Guardians (this is Jack too) stare at the six teenagers, was it them or were Teens just getting worse?

**************************************_The Guardians finish the sentence, as they all gather in front of the globe._**

**************************************GUARDIANS- Right here in the deep blue sea!**

They wait for the Teens to cease their snickering before the clip continues, all teens now calm.

**************************************_Change to Pitch, who glares down at them all from his place in the sky, black clouds surround him. He grins as black sand wraps around his and he flies down._**

**************************************PITCH- F is for fire that burns down the whole town!**

"Probarly mad he can't get some." Mutters Snotlout to Tuff, who does a spittake laughing. He passes it onto Ruffnut, who passes it onto Astrid, who passes it onto Hiccup, who passes it Onto Fishlegs. The six take one look at Pitch and roll on the ground laughing, clutching their sides. Everyone turns to Pitch who looks very confused.

"Enough!" Stoick shouts, getting to his feet as the Teens snigger on the ground below him. They stand up, clutching onto eachothers shoulders and arms while they attempt to cease their laughter. Finally they stop. "Now just what was that about?" The teens start to snicker again as they turn to Snotlout, who is avoiding eye-contact.

"Go on cuz, tell them!" Snickers Hiccup.

"Why can't you?" Snotlout mutters.

"Fine then- He said Pitch is probarly mad because he can't get some." Hiccup grinned before the Guardians and Teens broke out into a fit of laughter. Pitch glared venemously, unsucessfully hiding his blush.

They finally compose themselves amd sit back down, snickering every now and then at the now very moody Nightmare King.

**************************************_Pitch rides in on a Nightmare._**

**************************************PITCH- U is for uranium...**

"That's it?"

**************************************_Pitch glares at his nightmare beside him._**

**************************************PITCH- ... Bombs.**

"Never mind."

**************************************_To Pitch, collecting himself up off the ice._**

**************************************PITCH- N is for no survivors when you-**

"When we what?"

**************************************_And Pitch is kidnapped by his own sand._**

"Well that looks painful."

******************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

******************************************_To North in his office, cracking his knuckles._**

"You know North, you can be pretty creepy for a jolly gift-giver."

******************************************NORTH- I've been in this business 15 years-**

"You mean 15 centuries? Give or take a few?"

******************************************_Reveal Jack standing by the door, looking skeptical._**

******************************************JACK- What's you name?**

"North!" Cheers the Teens and Jack.

******************************************_North advances on him._**

******************************************NORTH- Fuck you!**

"Oh wow that's not very nice-"

"And it's not your name."

"Hiccup, Frostbite- shut it."

******************************************_Jack's back is against the wall while North presses a finger against his chest._**

"You know North you creeped me out there." Jack says.

******************************************North- That's my name!**

"Okay then then it's nice to see you Fuck you." Tuffnut grins.

"Does that make your first name fuck?" Asks Fishlegs.

"Why yes Fishlegs, yes it does." Astrid winks.

"Hi there fuck!" Ruffnut waves.

"How nice to see you here Mr. Fuck!" Snotlout sniggers.

"Why fuck I must say I was not expecting to see you here!" Grins Hiccup.

"Fuck Old buddy old pal! How nice to see you again." Jack smirks.

"Language!"

North chuckles at them all, shaking his head.

**********************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**********************************************JACK- You're okay.**

"As in looks or feelings?"

**********************************************_To Tooth, blushing. _**

"I'm gonna go with looks."

**********************************************_Back to Jack, who spins around to stare at Bunny._**

**********************************************JACK- This one... **

"Oh here we go." Groans Bunny.

**********************************************Real fuckin ugly!**

"Seriously mate?"

"Well it's not a lie..."

"FROSTBITE!"

"Woah watch it Bunny! Just saying ever heard of a shave? You're a bit on the hairy side..."

"I'm a bunny mate! I'm supposed to be fluffy."

**************************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**************************************************_And back to Jack, glaring at Bunny._**

"Another? Seriously?!" Bunny exclaims.

**************************************************JACK- You should clone yourself.**

"Not a bad idea." Bunny says.

**************************************************_To Bunny._**

**************************************************BUNNY- And why's that?**

"Never ask Frost that question."

"Pitch I know that!"

"Then why ask him that, rabbit?"

"This isn't me!"

**************************************************_To Jack again._**

**************************************************JACK- So you can go fuck yourself!**

"Mate the moment we're out of here you had better run..."

**************************************************_Bunny rolls his eyes._**

******************************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

******************************************************_Bunny walks towards Jack._**

"Well this is going to be interesting..."

******************************************************BUNNY- First take a step back and literally...**

"Literally what?"

******************************************************_Change scenes to the Easter Egg Hunt when Bunny yells at Jack._**

4/5 guardians wince.

******************************************************BUNNY- FUCK YOUR OWN FACE!**

"Meanie."

"Woah mate you just told me that same!"

**********************************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**********************************************************_Jack is crouches down, staff in hand._**

**********************************************************JACK- You look pretty.**

Tooth blushes.

**********************************************************_Tooth blushes and smiles at Baby Tooth excitedly._**

**********************************************************TOOTH- What'd you say?**

"Oh boy, watch him blow it." Groans Hiccup.

**********************************************************_Jack freezes an elf and spins back around._**

**********************************************************JACK- Erm... I said you look shitty! **

The males of the room snigger "Real compliment there Jack." Comments Bunny.

"It isn't me!"

**********************************************************Goodnight Denise...**

**************************************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second._**

**************************************************************_Jack and Jamie exchange a look as Pitch approaches._**

"Wait for it." Grins Jack, Pitch inwardly groans already knowing this won't end well.

**************************************************************PITCH- Boys and Girls-**

"Singing again Pitch?" Grins Jack.

**************************************************************_To Pitch, grinning down evilly at them all._**

**************************************************************PITCH- Its a 99 tries (I don't know what he said here sorry!) Happy the clown has a nursery rhyme.**

"Happy the clown?" Snickers Bunny.

**************************************************************_To Jack and Sandy, preparing to battle back to back._**

**************************************************************PITCH- Its about the boogey-woogey man.**

And there they go, laughing, again. Pitch scowls, these youtube people realy have it in for him...

**************************************************************_To Jack, all alone in Pitch's lair as darkness surrounds him and he tumbles down a previously non-existent tunnel._**

The mood of the room immediately sombers, it doesn't take a genius to figure out when this was.

**************************************************************PITCH- Keep the light on as long as you can.**

To lighten the mood Jack grabbed Hiccup around the shoulder as the two began to sway, echoing his words like back-up singers.

**************************************************************_Back to Jack, backing down some stairs. He spins round to face the camera, his eyes wide with fear._**

The Guardians froze rigid in their seats.

******************************************************************_The screen goes to a black and white pixelation for a second And then it turns off._**

"Well that was a kinda oppressing way to end the clip..." Jack says.

"Yeah, just a bit." chuckles Hiccup as he takes a swig from his cup. "Maybe another clip?" Hiccup says as he turns to Lauren.

"Actually I have other plans. Jack is going to pay for what he said on the English and I have just the plan..."

* * *

**Ideas for revenge on Jack? NOBODY offends the English and gets away with it, I need him really embarassed.**

**Ooh and special thanks to 'Harrison Orion Black for loads of ideas- you rule!**

**And Guest-ckr in all my suggestions nobody has sent these in and I was gutted because I love them! All of them included are guaranteed! Glad someone else watches them :)**

**And some more- SilverSamuari26 (TheKillerJill rules!), atruebeliever (Oh yeah! I can't stop thinking of their reactions to that), snowflake (Malk RULES) and guest (I have no other name sorry)**

**You're all amazing with the requests- keep them coming ;)**

**I'm glad you're all liking these! It means alot to me and I ain't kiddin'.**

**I'd reply to them all but I though this would be easie and the video would be up quicker for you guys- THANK YOU!**

**Wow talk about long Authors Note...**

**I post the videos used on here on my facebook page (LaurenJr) a couple of hours before the chapter goes up.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**


	5. Jack's Punishment

**Hey I'm back! *Dodges the many weapons thrown* Sorry for the super late update! School work has been keeping me on my toes, so to say, and dance work is no easy breezy either mind you! Anyway I can't believe how long it's been since I updated!**

**I am going to be honest with you guys, I've been so busy on my Facebook page, Twitter account and homework I've hardly been here to update! I feel so bad...**

**On that topic, thank you likers and followers for the support! One from facebook even gave me the link to watch Defenders of Berk (I am from England so it isn't aired here yet) but I'm not sure if its okay to post their names to I'll leave them anonymous. Anyway thanks to those guys for giving me feedback and keeping me going you guys rock!**

**I never guessed school in Year 9 would be so bad! Where did Year 7 and 8 go? No scrap year 8 I hated those jabs *shivers***

**I'm already thinking about Christmas! I think it's the 'ber' month excitement! I am hoping to have at least How Hicca trains her Dragon finished by November at it's latest but I can't make any promises. Also I'm already plotting for Christmas specials! It's going to be my first Christmas on and I intend to make the most of it! But first I need stories finishing... Hm...**

**Okay so in the previous chapter Jack made a sly comment on the British and I will NOT stand for it! So I asked you guys to send in suggestions for punishment and you all rose to the challenge! All the ideas had me cracking up, looking up videos online the lot!**

**Okay big thanks to changeof****heart505 (and later JackFrostfan) for their idea, which I will be using.**

**Reply time! (These were written AGES ago so sorry if they don't make much sense :/ )**

**Claxton2- Wow thank you! Really that made me happy :)**

**iAMaPRINCESS- Yes! :D**

**Starskulls: AHAHAH! Seriously I laughed so hard xD I love you're stories, just had to out that out there, there is no doubt in my mind I'll be using that video next- it rules! Plus I'm going to need a spirit-lifter... I mean I cried _writing_ this! *noms on cupcake* Thanks Star- update soon :D**

**Guest (No name, lives in Canada.)- Really? The rain is that bad?! Ouch. Anyway I live in Newcastle :D**

**Guest (No name, over my dead body)- Amazing! Really witty ;) (no sarcasm that seriously is witty!) Toothless is having a little nap, he should wake up anytime now... (I'd totally forgotten about the Dragons! But I made sure to include them...)**

**Changeofheart505- Yeah! I'll be doing Part Two, not in this chapter sadlyor the following people wanted a saddening one but soon, thank you amazing author!**

**Spyrite Vesta- Oh yeah! Cosplay is amazing :D I'm going to do Rise of the Donuts soon, and probably their bloopers too xD **

**VampiricBloOdyRose- Yes! Yes! Frickin Odin yes! Both videos are amazing!**

**AkariWarriorofSoul- Why a thank you very much ;)**

**Final Syai Lunar Generation- Here it is :D**

**atruebeliever- I love that video! In fact I love all the comedian voice over videos, the crack me up!**

**Skylar Lewis- I cried too! It will be used, tears will be shed.**

**AliceCullen3- I'm glad your enjoying it :D**

**live laugh play music- YES!**

**Oooh and I Give Headaches To Asprin (how cool is that name?!) asked me about the sequel to 'Watching the Movie' and I can say that Gift of the Nightfury script is written, now all I need is to write chapter one and go through the script again. However I am hoping I can get a story done first, likelyhood is it will be How Hicca trains her Dragon.**

**Oh and did I tell you guys?! I've got a beta for Watching the movie and the upcoming Watching the Series! Chronicles of Potter if you're curious, they've already done chapters 1-4 in Watching the Movie :D**

**And you guys know Starskulls right? (If not go read her stories seriously guys! They're AWESOME :D) Well we've been chatting on Twtter and because of her I got the inspriation to continue! That and I've been promised her spoof video if I upload ;)**

**Oooh and this was orgiginally going to be a Video and the Photo stuff but it took me ages so Star suggested on Twitter that I split it into two halves- which I did! However I can't reveal the Video coming up (Yes I know Facebook and Twitter users know but shhhh please ;) )**

**Please check my Profile for Facebook and Twitter details, most of my news on stories is posted there :)**

**Okay well long A/N over with, thank's guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks.**

**WARNING: This chapter does include rather suggestive, if not downright sexual, themes please don't hate me for it!**

**Oh and I apologise for the pitiful way in which I woke up the dragons, I was just desperate to involve them for future reference...**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

Jack groans as Pitch unsuccessfully hides his glee. "It's your own fault, Frostbite." Bunny smirks.

"Aw go chew on a carrot Kangaroo." Jack huffs.

"Well?! What's Frost's punishment?!" Pitch barely contains himself with glee.

"Thank's for the support Pitch." Grumbles Jack.

"Well you remember me telling you guys about pairings right?" Lauren asks.

"Urgh don't remind me." Hiccup shivers. "That is just wrong."

"Oh you don't need to worry Hiccup... This time." Jack caught the look sent at him and gulped. The others smirked at is impending doom. "Anyway to put it in it's simplest terms, there is a website called Deviantart where people can post drawings online, and it just so happens there are plenty of Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon photos out there, but for now I'm just going to show some Jackrabbit and Blackice." She grins.

"Erm sheila I'm not liking the sound of those names."

"For once I am in agreement with the rabbit."

"I'm not liking this..."

"Nice to know you're all so enthusiastic." Lauren says dryly But she perks up immediately. "Anyway for those of lesser intellect-" She shoots a look towards Snotlout and the Twins "Jackrabbit is the name for the pairing that is Jack and Bunny and Blackice for Pitch and Jack, both beautiful pairings in my opinion."

"How can you agree with this?!" Exclaims Bunny.

"Blasphemy!"

"That's just vile."

"Well tough. Jack insulted the Brits, Pitch tried to eliminate the Guardians and Bunny is just a prick."

"Hey!" Bunny objected.

"Well I suppose there _is_ some logic here." Pitch muses, Jack just huffed. Suddenly the screen was filled with light as the google homepage appeared on the screen. The search box was quickly filled with the word 'Deviantart' results filled the page. Lauren selected the first result. Pitch, Jack and Bunny began to feel rather sick. She selected the top box and typed in 'ROTG Jackrabbit' as dark muttering was heard from both Jack and Bunny. The moment she selected search laughter and cries of outrage filled the room.

The first image was that of a human Bunny and Jack, who appeared to have annoyed the pooka in some way. Jack wore a wide smirk as he poked the pooka with his staff. Bunny on the other hand was leaning against the wall, face a mere inches from Jacks as he appeared to be shouting at the Teen.

Hiccup was the first to breakout in laughter, the rest shortly followed. Jack and Bunny scowled. "Any reason Bunny's topless eh Jack?" Snickered Hiccup, Jack elbowed him sharply in the stomach, Hiccup doubled over, still laughing. Bunny meanwhile was having issues calming the guardians, who continually teased Bunny about the offending image.

"And that's only the first image!" Grins Lauren as she scrolled onto the next image, the next image wasn't so bad. "This one's sorta fluffy."

The image was both boys, back to back. Jack's hoodie up as he slutched his staff comfortingly, Bunny was rather slouched, looking upwards miserably, Both boys looked rather depressed. On any other occasion that would be fine but it was the text that pissed them off. On Jack's side it read 'You know at one point' and the sentence was completed on Bunny's side 'He probarly did love you back.'

Both boys scowled as the rest snickered. "Aw love huh?" Giggled Tooth. Both boys scowled at her.

Lauren scrolled onto the next one, it was a simple black and white pencil drawing, but nevertheless adorable. Both boys were sitting down as Bunny appeared to be comforting Jack as he clung to the rabbit.

"Aw how cute!" Teased Tuff, he swiftly dodged a pack of snowballs headed his way. Jack almost got hit with a fiery explosion that seemed to have come from the ceiling, upon closer inspection however it was just Barf and Belch, who were napping on the ceiling alongside all dragons but Toothless, who was comforably curled up below Hiccup. All sleeping Dragons groaned in their sleep at the loud interruption.

Next one. Bunny appeared to be painting a pink egg while Jack hugged him from behind, a love heart appeared above is head.

"Aw how adorable." This time it was Ruff who had to dodge a boomerang And Bunny who missed the explosion, needless to say the dragons woke up. They took one look at the scene and bounded down (except Toothless) and snuggled up with their riders. Even Toothless curled up on the sofa. Jack beamed as Toothless allowed Jack to pet him. North loved Thornado. Tooth fawned over Stormfly and checked her Teeth, giving them the all clear. Sandy adored the gronkle as he bounded in his seat adorable and petted the reptile, Fishlegs beaming alomgside him.

Next one. Bunny was lying flat on his back as Jack ticked him behind the ears. A speech bubble came from Bunny reading 'hahaha STOP IT!'

The was quite a bit of laughter from this one. Jack and Bunny huffed, although Jack did wear his signature smirk this time. "Aw is the big, bad Bunny ticklish?" Gobber got smacked on the head for that one.

"I wonder what happens next?" Grins Snotlout as Bunny and Jack went green and the rest clutched their sides With mirth.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Groans Bunny as he hit his head, trying to erase the image from his brian.

"Just be grateful I turned on the Mature filter." Lauren warned as both boys did a doubletake.

"_What_?!"

Next image. The creator called it 'Jackrabbit dump' as it was filled with several sketches of the duo. First one was of both boys back to back, with text above both boys one reading 'You take the ones on the left' and the other 'I'll take the ones on the right.' The next of Bunny giving Jack a hug. The next of the duo laughing, clutching the other as support. The ones below were all in a different colour scheme. The first of both boys, not looking at the other but blushing all the same. The next of the boys, holding identical smirks, as they clutched an explosive egg and Jack a boomerang. The next of 'Baby Bunny' looking up at Jack the words 'You made him believe in me?' Above his head. The next of Bunny and Jack, hugging, while Jack said 'You're so warm' another one only this time of Jack kissing Bunny, a smaller drawing revealing Jack on his tip toes. The last one of Jack giving baby Bunny a kiss.

This sketch got Several laughs And alot more teasing. Jack and Bunny went crimson (well as crimson as a very pale winter spirit and fluffy bunny can go). Jack did however have some pride left over for complaining himself.

"That wasn't Bunny! That was me and Sandy!" He cried as he spotted the first image, but he was ignored by all as they continually teased and laughed at the two, Hiccup and the rest of the Guardians especially had some teasing in them.

"Aw is Jack small?" Teases Hiccup.

"So Jack just how warm is Bunny?" Giggles Tooth.

"Aw kissing!" Snickers North. That one got alot of spluttering and blushing. Jack and Bunny continually tried to shut them up, but it was useless.

Once a fair share of teasing and laughter had been shared the next image came on. Cries of outrage from both boys filled the room the moment it came on, mixed with a heck lotta laughter.

The image was a simple yet adorable sketch of Bunny and Jack kissing, Bunny is considerably taller Than Jack. The other boys got a good laugh out of it.

"Shut it." Grumbles Jack to a chortling Hiccup.

"Aw does Jack wuv the big bad bunny?" Grins Hiccup.

"NO! Man I think I'm gonna be sick." Groans Jack.

"You and me both, mate." Bunny mutters.

Another images replaces the previous image, and it's a relatively mild one- but still was awarded with a few coos from the female population. Jack sat comforably on Bunny's lap as his arms wrapped around the other male, one hand showing the peace sign.

The following image however got a load of teasing dished out.

The image was that of Bunny lying in the grass, propped up on one elbow while his other hand was around Jack's waist. Jack on the other hand was straddling Bunny, one hand on his knee while the other stroked his chin.

"And what happens next I wonder..." Hiccup sniggers, both Bunny and Jack go red.

"Oh gee if only we knew..." Snotlout joins in.

"You two need some privacy Hm?" Tuffnut teases.

Meanwhile Sandy had his hand clamped firmly over his mouth the words 'Ha ha ha' written about his head as his shoulders shook in silent laughter North's laugh meanwhile... Not so silent. Stoick and North began chuckling together as Gobber had a fun poke at Bunny, teasing him alongside the other Teenagers. Jack and Bunny were just about at their wits end when Lauren decided it was time for the next image.

"Mind you we're going to have to stop with the Jackrabbit soon, I still want to show you guys some Blackice." Lauren says as she scrolls down. "Oooh a oneshot, maybe later... Aha! This one's pretty awesome. Scratch that it's very awesome!" She grins as the new image is displayed for all. The reactions are not what was expected as the majority jumped, some screaming lightly.

The image was actually rather frightening to all but Pitch, who was instead facinated by it. It showed two figures who clearly represented Jack and Bunny but in a much darker state. Bunny's fur was dark and tatted, his eyes clouded over while he was down on all fours, an inhuman look upon his face as he looked in the direction of a dark, shadowed pointed finger. The finger in question belonged to none other than a much more evil looking Jack Frost. His normally snow white hair black and wild, his clothes darker by several shades. The beloved staff was missing, or at least obstructed from view. Jack's face held a malicious grin as he pointed a dirty, blackened finger towards another location- although where we cannot see. Jack appears to be the one in charge here as he rides on the pookas back.

Nobody knew what to say at the startling image, some switch their glances between the darker forms on screen and the original forms in the room while other just stared at the screen, shocked. Lauren was the first to break the ice.

"Um to clear up any confusion this piece is called 'Jokul and Hyde- Chase'... You know it's eerily quiet." The snapped the room from their trance.

"Wow." Jack was the next to speak.

"I did not see that one coming." Adds Bunny.

"Not half bad." Pitch adds his two cents.

"Might I be the first to say that that is one creepy and scary image." Gobber says as he leans backwards on the sofa.

"I second that." Nods North.

"Third it!" Hiccup exclaims as suddenly everyone agrees the creepy image on screen is..well...creepy.

"It's awesome!" Exclaims Tuffnut.

"No, not it's not." Astrid says firmly.

"Not even a little bit?" Hiccup raises an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a little bit." Astrid reluctantly rolls her eyes.

"I still think that's creepy." Jack shudders.

"Mate yer telling me! Just look at me!" Bunny exclaims.

"No just look at your teeth! The pair of you!" Tooth flutters nervously as she eyes the teeth of Jokul and Hyde "That's it- go brush them." Tooth says firmly.

"What?!" "Sheila are you kidding me?" "There isn't even a bathroom!"

Tooth stays her ground. "I'm not taking any chances." She firmly glares at the duo.

"And as for the whole 'bathroom' issue I can fix that!" Lauren grins as she types away at the iPad and the next second a door appears to their left. "Go brush." The two boys reluctantly head into the bathroom to brush their teeth, grumbling all the way about annoying authors and tooth-obsessed fairies, not to mention too-detailed artists. As the duo brushed there was silence broken only by the sound of the toothbrush brushing against teeth until Hiccup broke the silence.

"Embarrassing us isn't your only reason for bringing us here is it?"

Lauren placed down her glass of water and stared at Hiccup. "Well that depends on you now doesn't it?"

Hiccup frowned. "It does?"

A small smile plays upon her lips "While the Guardians story may be over, or at least as far as we know, your story is just beginning."

"Our story?" Interrupts Astrid, Lauren shoots her a look. "Sorry."

"Yes your story, How to train your Dragon- the story of Hiccup-"

"Hey guys!" Interrupts Jack as he and Bunny stroll into the main room, the bathroom door shutting and disappearing after them. Lauren glares. "What'd I do?"

She took a deep breath. "Never mind," She turned her attention to Hiccup. "anyway your story, How to Train your Dragon the story of Hiccup training dragons. However the movie was a big hit-" The Vikings all high-fived whoever was nearest. "And so a TV series was created: Riders of Berk. And now the second season is out - Defenders of Berk and of course there are going to be a movie sequel, two of them actually. Point is you guys still have a lot more to share with the public which means there are more future clips involves than past and present-"

"Which means we could potentially change the future." Hiccup exclaims, relaxing back in his seat.

"Potentially." Astrid points out.

"Exactly," Lauren nods. "That and I always thought that you lots together watching this stuff would be hilarious."

"Gee thanks." Jack says sarcastically.

"Anyway we have some photos to check out!" Lauren grins as both Jack and Bunny groan, hoping she had forgotten about that as tapping sounds filled the room before the next image was displayed on screen. "North you're gonna like this." She beams.

It was several images, nine to be exact, all lined up in a vertical line with each image adorned with a line from a song. The first image was one of mortal Jack and Bunny (in human form although he still has his ears and tail) crossing paths in a normal city a night, a christmas background is blurred to focus on the two wrapped up humans, the text above read _'I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know'_. The image below was a close up of Jack and Bunny, a single candle in between them. Neither male was wrapped up this time as they favoured the heat from the candle, Jack gazed intently into the flame as Bunny's eyes were directed at the other male in question the text in this image reading '_Make my wish come true_'. The next image showed Jack, who sat under the Christmas tree in brown pants and a christmas sweater- a bow around his neck as he looked up at Bunny who was staring down at the boy, glass in hand this time the text read_ 'Underneath the Christmas tree_'. Following that the next image showed the two blushing males nervously avoiding the others eyes as a blush dusted their cheeks, the source of the embarrassment could be found above them- a sneaky adornment of mistletoe hanging above the duo and this time the text read _'I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe'._ And beneath that was an image of Jack and Bunny skating, although it looked more like Jack skating and Bunny being nervously dragged along This time the text read _'All the lights shining so brightly everywhere'_. After that was the perfect picture of a snowball fight. Up close was Bunny and Sophie who were playing together, snowballs in hand completely obvlivious to the snowball heading Bunny's way- courtesy of Jack with Jamie laughing beside him, the text in the upper right corner reading _'And sounds of children's laughter fills the air'._ Next was an adorable image of Bunny who was waiting on someones porch, red roses in hand as he gazed at the owner of the house: Jack. Jack was leaning out the doorframe, blue hat fit snugly on his head as he looked at Bunny, asking him if Bunny was here for him this time the text said _'I just wanna see my baby stand right outside the door'_. Following that is an image of Bunny and Jack, who appeared to have gotten Bunny's message as he pulled the pooka into a kiss, his arms going around the pooka's neck as Bunny's arms wrapped around Jack's frame. Jack's hat appeared to had fallen off as Bunny dropped the roses in astonishment The text reading _'All I want for christmas is you'_. The final image was that simply of the roses, now lying on the ground by Jack and Bunny's feet (it is revealed Jack is up on his tippy-toes) with a small card inside reading: _'Merry Christmas'_.

Silence and then:

"AHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the hall, excluding Jack and Bunny, burst into laughter at the nine images on screen but none was more amused than North himself.

"I knew you like christmas Bunny!" North chuckles with glee. Bunny splutters before angrily retorting something about Christmas I don't believe is 100% child-friendly before glaring into space, trying desperately to ignore the laughter and teasing but it was proving itself to be quite a challenge as they continually pointed out every single romantic part of the images- making sure Bunny would not get through this torment easily.

Jack on the other hand was snapped out of his horrified stare at the image by Hiccup, who doubled over laughing at Jack's humiliation, the mere finger pointing in Jack's direction was enough to indicate the young teen thought this was particualrly hilarious.

"So are you gonna give Bunny that Mistletoe kiss or not?" Grinned Hiccup as he caught his breath again, it was only then that Bunny and Jack noticed Snotlout and Tuffnut making kissy noises at the duo, who were very tempted to bring out their weapons right then and there if not for Astrid's interruption.

"So Bunny you gonna unwrap that gift under the Christmas Tree?" That set the hall into a fresh round of laughter as Jack blushed beneath his pale skin and Bunny beneath his gray fur, both holding discusted grimaces as they avoided the others gaze, refusing to allow even a brief exchange of looks to be passed off by the Teens as 'eye sex'.

After much teasing, laughter and suggestive comments Lauren caught her breath.

"Okay I think that's enough Jackrabbit for now." She says as Bunny and Jack breathe a sigh of relief and the rest of the hall groan. "Time for some Blackice!" Jack choked on his drink while Pitch sat, frozen in horror, as the rest of the hall (This time including Bunny) broke into fits of laughter.

"What?!" Exlcaim Jack and Pitch as the gape as the grinning female before them.

"You thought I was letting you off easy Frosty boy? No chance!" She grins before the offending image of Jackrabbit dissapeared and the seach box once filled with 'ROTG Jackrabbit' was now filled with 'ROTG Blackice' Jack and Pitch already felt the bile rise in their throat.

"You know," She comments off handedly as they wait for the page to load "Lots of the Blackice shipping involves either a kidnapped, hurt or generally abused Jack or a Dark Jack. Normally it's Pitch who has made Jack dark but hey sometimes he's just born that way right?" She shrugs as she chews on an apple slice. Pitch actually looks rather thoughtful at the new information while Jack and the others just look downright scandalised at the mere thought of a dark or injured Jack at the hands of Pitch. "I must say I'm a rather big fan of Blackice especially when written or drawn that way." Lauren admits just as the page starts coming to life.

"You agree to... To that?!" Exclaims Jack.

"Please there are worse pairings out there."

"Oh yeah? Name one!"

*Scoff* "It depends all upon the person on if the pairing is good or bad. For example Hiccup may hate the thought of being paired with Dagur-"

"Which I do."

"However I on the other hand love that pairing."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey don't judge! It just so happens that my OTP- that's one true pairing by the way- is Hijack."

(Double) "WHAT?!"

The rest of the room however (except Astrid) burst into a fit of laughter. "You ship me... And Jack together?!"

"That's right dragon-boy."

"But...but thats..."

"Every fan to them self Jack."

"I don't think it's wise to let her keep possession of that iPad."

"Gotta agree with ya there Hiccup."

"Don't be wimps! I'm saving the good Hijack for later!"

"WHY?!"

"Because I happen to like that pairing!"

"Well I don't!"

"And neither do I!"

"Well I like it!"

"Tuffnut butt out!"

"No!"

"You just want to tease them right?"

"Don't you know it!"

"I'm with Tuff here, Hijack seems rather interesting."

"TOOTH! Traitor!"

"Better than that Jackrabbit anyday, mate."

"Oh shush Bunny."

"And that Blackice."

"Can't really argue with North on that one can I?"

"The screen has loaded." Interrupts a grinning Ruffnut as every turns their attention to the screen where a loaded Deviant Art page is waiting for them. A few taps on the iPad later and the first image filled the screen.

"I'll start you guys off with a mild one." Lauren winks as the image processes, finally appearing on screen.

In hindsight it was rather mild, not that Jack or Pitch would ever admit that of course. It was a simple, yet adorable, picture of what appeared to be a dark version of Jack and Pitch. The two were wrapped in a sort of embrace, Jack's staff around Pitch's waist while the Boogeyman held Jack's hand onto the Staff, their golden eyes met in in the middle while a blue swirl circled them both- ending above both their heads where a blue heart was displayed.

Pitch and Jack were the first to react... With horror and disgust as they reeled back- as far away from the image as they could before Jack started gagging, Pitch on the other hand was for too sophisticated to resort to such mannerisms, instead he took a calm sip of water- mainly to prevent the bile from rising in his throat.

Meanwhile the rest of the hall were torn between amusement and disgust, some making a noise cross between a laugh and a gag a few moments of si;lence later Hiccup chuckled. "Have you seen Jack?"

"I do not have black hair or yellow eyes!" Jack protests.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Actually Frost they're golden eyes."

"Whats the difference?" Sandy scowled at Jack "Whoops sorry Sandy!"

"Anyone else notice how small Jack is he's always represented as a midget!" Tooth points out.

"Hey! I'm taller than most of these Teens!" Jack scowled.

"Yeah but your slightly older than us." Hiccup points out. "Next thing you know BAM you'll be leaning over that staff like Gothi- _Old man Winter._"

"Why you little-"

"Hey- no fighting!" Scowls Lauren.

"Look Pitch and Jack are almost kissing!" Snickers Bunny.

"Aw how cute!" Teases Tuffnut.

The two narrowly miss the snowballs and balls of Nightmare sand headed their way.

"Enough violence I think." Scowls Lauren as she scrolls onto the next image. Needless to say it was not accepted as easily as the last.

The image was a waist-up image of Pitch and (good) Jack. It was a very dark image of the pair as a matter of fact, Jack seemed to be kidnapped or something of the kind by Pitch who held a possessive embrace around the boy as he smirked darkly at the 'camera'. One hand was carefully clamped over Jack's mouth and the other lingering carefully over Jack, the boy in question was leaning away from the hand looking as though he wanted nothing more than to escape the Boogeyman's grasp, fear wide in his eyes. He was covered in bloody scratches (which one can assume come from Pitch's sharp fingertips) as a form of deep blue ice sculpture grows from his fingertips, his staff leaning against the crook of his elbow, blood staining the wood and sculpture.

Gaping. That's all you could see on anyones face. Jaw open and eyes wide as they stared at the image infront of them.

"Ummm guys? Helllooooo?" Lauren asked as the hall jump out of their trance, the Guardians however still said nothing. Jack excluded of course.

"Well thats..."

"Disturbing?" Offers Hiccup.

"Worrying?" Asks Astrid

"Perverted?" Fishlegs shrugs, recieving a glare from Pitch for the jibe.

"Creepy?" Asks Tuffnut.

"Scary?" Asks Snotlout.

"... Yes but I was going to say unexpected." Jack grins.

"Unexpected? How was this image unexpected?!" Hiccup asks.

"Because Pitch actually kidnapped me!"

"Cocky idiot." Hiccup says, rolling his eyes meanwhile Pitch narrowed his.

"Is that a challenge Frost?"

"You bet your nightmare ass it is!"

"Are you two kidding me?!" Astrid exclaims.

"Woah Pitch started it!"

"Actually you did Frost."

"Nu-uh!"

"Actually yu-hu!"

"Seriously?! You aren't 5 so don't act it." Scolded Lauren.

"And now I'm being scolded by a Teenager." Mutters Pitch.

"You got beat by one back in Easter." Tuffnut points out, the Teens snickers as Pitch glares at Tuff, who shrinks away from the gaze.

"Bunny? Buuuuny?" Gobber interrupts their banter as he waves his hand over Bunny's face, which seems frozen in place out of shock.

"Yeah yeah I know- I look great but really whats with the gaping." Jack grins at Bunny.

"North?" Stoick interrupts with the same ritual, Jack at this point was awfully tempted to colour the mans beard but thought better of it.

"Tooth? Tooth you okay?"

"Sandman? Sandy?"

"Solution!" Exclaims Hiccup as he mutters something to Jack who nods together they took a deep breath and bellowed "CHRISTMAS IS BETTER THAN EASTER" so loud the Vikings covered their ears as Bunny jumped out of his daze.

"WHAT?! No it's not I... Jack, but you...and pitch... _What_?" Bunny asked as he stared at Jack, Pitch and then to the image on the screen clearly confused.

"COOKIES!"

"Wha- Jack my boy! But Pitch was, and you were..."

"SNOTLOUT HAS A CAVITY!"

"WHAT?! Let me see... Pitch! But you were... And Jack was... Jack!"

"FREE EGGNOG!"

Sandy excitedly jumped up, scanned the room quickly before his eyes rested on a perfectly healthy Jack, and then to Pitch, back to the image on screen- a question mark floated above his head. The rest of the hall laughed as the other guardians gathered their bearings, trying to remind themselves the image on screen was a fake and the real Jack was perfectly happy and content flicking popcorn at Hiccup, who was trying to hit them away with Red Vines they'd missed the conversation but from what they could gather Hiccup had said something about all these Jackrabbit and Blackice images, something Jack didn't like and thus the Popcorn vs. Red Vine fight had begun as the other Teens, plus Gobber and Stoick, had begun rooting for one of the boys. With one final glare at Pitch and glance at Jack they relaxed just as Lauren and Astrid tipped two large buckets of Diet Coke over their heads, successfully stopping the argument.

"AHHH! COLD!" "NOOO MY EYES!"

"Not our problem you were wasting perfectly good popcorn and Red Vines." Shrugs Astrid as she smirks and makes her way back to her spot beside Tooth, who was now happy and calm giggling as Jack and Hiccup became soaked in the soda.

"Well now my clothes are soaked." Groans Hiccup.

"And mine are freezing with the soda still on!" Jack whines.

"Oh shush, Hiccup have a hairdryer and Jack heres a hammer, hit the frozen liquid off."

"But the ice is on my head too!"

"Don't worry it won't harm your brain- there isn't anything up there." Hiccup grins as he struggles with the hairdryer, Tooth turned it on for him. "Woah." He gasps as the sudden hot air hit him Before he got it under control, Toothless purred from the sudden extra warmth.

"Yeah well I won!" Grins Jack as he brushes off the small ice shards from his jumper.

"WHAT?! Did not! I did!" Hiccup scowled.

"I know how to settle this- Rematch!" Grinned Jack as Hiccup grinned, as he re-directed the hairdryer and Jack his hammer however luckily before they could do anything Astrid and Tooth rushed to the scene, grabbing the 'weapons' from both boys hands. They whined and faced their weapon stealer.

"Hiccup!" "Jack!"

"What'd I do?!" "Yeah Tooth?"

"This could hurt Jack!" "A hammer would hurt Hiccup!"

"Relax! He can just freeze the breeze." "Chill Tooth, Hiccup's helmet would have protected him."

"Because its just that simple?" "What if you hit somewhere else then?!"

"He's a Winter Spirit Astrid!" "I wouldn't! Besides he's a Viking!"

"And whats the opposite of cold?" "That doesn't make him indestructible Jack!"

"Hot. I'm not an idiot you know." "I dunno I mean did you see Hiccup fight the Red Death?! I measly Hammer won't hurt him."

"You just proved my point Hiccup." "Would the hammer hurt you?"

"Dammit!" "Duh Tooth!"

"Now who was right?" "Jack you just proved my point."

"*Groan* You were." "Aw man!"

"Glad we cleared that up." "So don't be stupid again."

"So... Can I have the hairdryer back now?" "Hey Tooth can I have my hammer back now?"

BRUUUUUUM!** (I don't know what a sound a hairdryer makes!) **THUNK!

"Ahh hot hot!" "Ow Tooth!"

"*Smirks as the boys nurse their injuries*"

"You know you could've said no right?" "The Violence wasn't appreciated Tooth."

"And now you know how Jack would've felt." "And now you know what it would've been like if you hit Hiccup!"

They both returned to their seats, leaving two huffy, semi-dry teens in their seats scowling after them.

"Before you ask no, I am not supplying either of you with a second one," Lauren warns the two as they slump in their seats "So another?"

"Have I not been punished enough?!" Cries Jack.

"Nope! Consider yourself lucky Jack I know of much worse tales to tell, consider this a warning."

Jack spluttered before muttering something about warnings his arse, stupid teenage girls and sensitive Brits (Which luckily Lauren didn't hear).

"Oooh a follow up to the last image!" Lauren squeals as Pitch and Jack groan. "Oh come on, it could be worse!"

"Oh yeah? How?" Jack glares.

"I could have chosen to read you guys a fanfic, and if I were feeling cruel enough a lemon one." Lauren snickers but the feedback was blank, nobody really knowing what it meant. She sighed. "Am I going to have to explain this?" They nod. "Fine. So basically a fanfic would be a story really and lemon would involve very...sexual Scenes." She explains.

"Ohhh... Wait they have ones for this pairing?!" Exclaims Jack in horror.

"Oh yeah."

"That is just wrong."

"For once I am in agreement with Pitch here."

"Did I summon you here to talk about lemon pairings or to look at images?"

"Neither, you brought us here to-"

"Hiccup."

"Aaand shutting up."

"Good now here's the image."

If the last image was disturbing to the others then this one was terrifying. Jack was clearly still under Pitch's possession as he had chains on his wrists connecting to the wall as he was lying down on a surface which appeared to be a sheet and it was stained with a few droplets of blood from Jack, who was still bloodied up however this time Pitch appeared as the form of a shadow. Jack's hoodie was up to around the ending of his rib-cage as a few scratches were revealed however a few minor scratches were the least of Jack's problems as taking up the right side of the image was a cloud of black sand- a single nightmare with a shadow that sharply resembled Pitch (especially with the stark-white teeth) beneath it, the boogeyman's face so close to Jacks own now-bare stomach his razor sharp teeth glinted menacingly. You could make out the shape of Pitch's body and one of Jack's legs, covered by his old trousers. Jack had his left hand rested lightly against his mouth, he was facing the screen with a blank expression however the fear in those pupils was still hard to miss.

This time it was Hiccup who broke the silence "I do believe they call this rape." He snickered, half amused and half disgusted by the image.

"That is...I mean... Man I'm gonna be sick." Jack mutters as he puts a hand over his mouth looking a lot like he was going to be sick on the spot.

Meanwhile the Guardians were back to their ritual of looking from the screen, to Jack, to Pitch and then back to the screen this time their faces showing just how repulsed they were- I mean who wouldn't?! After all looking at an image of your youngest about to be raped is not the most settling image ever.

On the other hand the Teens were almost making a form of joke out it it while Pitch was struggling to contain his disgust.

"RAPE! RAPE! CALL THE RAPE POLICE!" Cries Snotlout and Tuffnut, holding wide grins while Stoick and Gobber attempted to calm them down however just then the other Teens began to join in the role play, successfully releasing the tension in the room.

Hiccup and Astrid approached the duo wearing cops hats (Thor knows where they got them but one thing for sure they're loving the change in headwear) with the words 'Rape Police' written on the caps. It caused the onlookers to snicker slightly.

"What seems to be the issue here?" Asks Hiccup in his best cop voice.

"Well sir I am afraid that guy-" Tuffnut pointed to Jack "Is about to be raped by that guy." Finished Tuff as he points a finger at Pitch who scowls. Hiccup and Astrid stroke their chins for a moment thoughtfully before Astrid grins.

"I am afraid this calls for re-enforcements what do you say Officer Haddock?" Astrid asks as she turns to Hiccup.

"Agreed Officer Hofferson I hear this guy terrorises Children with nightmares and almost destroyed a small, golden guy last year." Hiccup nods as Sandy scowls at the label 'small, golden guy' while the Guardians snicker.

Moments later Ruffnut and Fishlegs appear on the scene with matching cop hats reading 'Rape cops- the Re-enforcements'.

"Okay so heres the plan... GO!" Exclaims Ruffnut as the four teens break. Fishlegs teddy bear rolled to hide by Sandy, Astrid hid behind Lauren's chair, Ruffnut by Stoick and North and Hiccup under Tooth's table.

"Axe-Thrower hows it going?" Asks Hiccup from his spot under the table, Astrid pokes her head out the side.

"Good, lots of candy nearby."

"Teddy Bear?"

"I thought we weren't going with that!" Whines Fishlegs.

"Man up Teddy Bear! Hows it going?"

"So far so good, the golden guy looks tamed enough."

"Ah but you never know with these wild spirits why I met one the other day- tall and furry little wimp 'e was!" Ruffnut interjected.

"HEY!" Bunny exclaimed

"I'm in agreement with the female one, those things are strange." Nodded Hiccup.

"HEY!" The whole ROTG cast exclaimed.

"So Dragon Boy hows it over there?" Asks Ruffnut just as Hiccup does a forward roll towards his own sofa.

"Meh okay, approaching Victim now ready the guns!" Hiccup exclaimed as suddenly the others panic but they give no time before Hiccup and the Gang rush in with Nerf Guns at the ready. They begin to shoot at everyone as Hiccup and Astrid do their version of a rescue and grab Jack by the arms and drag him outta there to where Tuff and Snotlout waited, suddenly the Teenage gang run away, leaving a bunch of very confused Spirits and Adult Vikings covered in Nerf Darts.

"RESCUE MISSION: SAVE THE WINTER SPIRIT FROM RAPE COMPLETE!" Came Fishlegs voice from under sofas as they emerge.

"When we get back to Berk you teenagers are in for it." Growls Stoick as he attempts to pluck the darts from his beard.

"Meh he'll forget." Hiccup mutters to Jack as they sit back down. "Man I'm great a rescue missions." Grins Hiccup.

"Especially rape ones." Winks Astrid.

"Yep especially rape ones." Laughs Hiccup.

"If you are done acting 4 years old its time for the next image." Lauren says.

"Aw man." Grumbles Jack.

"Last one." Lauren says with a roll of her eyes as she selects the next image. "Ohmygod this is like my favourite image ever!" She exclaims as it fills the screen, its actually more of a text than image but its still terribly amusing to some. It seems to have been computer generated on ages brown paper with a red and black borderthe top reads: Declaration of Romantic Intent the text reading:

Dear Jack Frost, I wish to inform you that I consider you to be a depressing human being, a quality which I consider extremely attractive. Frankly the world is filled with many kind and happy people, though you are far more powerful and lonely than them. I find myself daydreaming about our cold and dark your eyes are like sapphires and your frown reminds me of fear. I would happily make you my queen in order to rule the world with you. I can only hope you feel the same enchantment toward me. I eagerly anticipate your candid reply. Sincerely your King of Fear, Pitch Black.

But that wasn't it at the side were a few boxes to fill in. The first result read extent of interest intrigued, the second reading I have felt this way since and the box after we met and two away from this morning was shaded. So basically just after they met. The third read suggested activities and the boxes shaded were: Copulating, Breeding and Cohabiting. The next read, please reply immediately with enthusiasm. And as a additional note he had added 'Join me or else!'

"Looks like you've got a secret admirer mate." Snickers Bunny, still disturbed.

"I don't know wether to be disgusted or amused." Jack says.

"Both." Hiccup shrugs.

Pitch meanwhile glared at the letter on screen, although he wouldn't deny the additional note was pretty much what had happened in Antarctica, not that he would ever voice this thought.

"So 'suggested activities'."

"I wish I had skipped that box." Jack says getting back his shade of green from earlier.

"Not the only one Frost." Pitch adds Looking rather sick himself.

"But you wrote the letter?" Tuffnut says, clearly confused.

"No Tuff, the author wrote the letter pretending to be Pitch for the viewers entertainment." Astrid says with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh."

"Idiot."

"Hey I heard that!"

"I know."

"Powerful and lonely huh?" Snickers Hiccup.

"Frown that reminds him of fear?" Grins North, finding it all rather amusing himself.

"Eyes like sapphires?" Snotlout winks.

"Depressing human being?" Bunny says with a raise of eyebrows.

"Not me." Grumbles Pitch.

"So tell me Jack how'd ya look in a Nightmare Queen dress?" Asks Hiccup, wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you don't stop this soon I _will_ be sick." Jack warns.

"Your cold and Dark? Nightmare Queen? It's all very...possessive Pitch."

_"It is not me!"_

"Hey can we re-direct the conversation?" Jack interrupts.

"Aw but I like this conversation." Pouts Hiccup.

"Well I don't."

"Do I look like I care?!"

"What if it were you and Dagur?"

"Don't go there Frost. Don't you dare."

"You and Alvin?"

"I'm gonna be sick..." Hiccup got an awful greenish tint to his cheeks, alongside the other Vikings.

"Oh it's a real one," Lauren interjects "But its one of those one-sided ones so your good."

"Still sick." Hiccup replies.

"Fair enough."

"Hey can we change the conversation from my pairings life?" Asks Hiccup.

"To what? The other topics are so boring!" Exclaims Tuffnut.

"Jack's pairing life!"

"Pass. I've seen enough of my pairing life for a lifetime!"

"Aw but we've hardly scrapped the barrel here! So much more to show you guys." Grins Lauren.

"Note to self: Don't offend her." Mutters Hiccup.

"Anyway since we've clearly drifted off topic and Jack has learned his lesson time for another video?"

"As long as it doesn't have any pairings in."

"I can't promise anything."

"Argh!"

* * *

**Wait before you guys go I need to ask you a very important question:**

**Shall I include Brave and Tangled?**

**Oooh and who would you root for? Jack with the Popcorn or Hiccup with his Red Vines?**

**You see I've had loads of requests and ideas concerning the Big Four but I don't know wether I shall include them or not- what do you guys think? Shall I invite Brave and Tangled over or not? **


End file.
